The Garden
by Katia0203
Summary: After being sent back 7 years and going through the nightmare that was Termina, Link returns to the garden at the castle where it all began. A continuation of the last scene in the "Ocarina of Time" credits.


Hey guys! I remember watching the last scene of the credits of "Ocarina of Time", where little Link finds himself in the garden with Zelda at the window, like it all began before. It made me wonder "what happens next? What do they say to each other?" This whole scene occurs after Link's adventure in "Majora's Mask." I subscribe to the theory that time didn't pass in Hyrule while that adventure was occurring, so Link is able to get to Zelda around the same time he did before.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link's POV:

Link edged his way around the bush, quickly looking to see if a guard was in the way. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that the coast was clear. He knew it was the last corner he needed to turn before he entered the garden.

The garden where Zelda was.

At least, that's where she was last time.

Worry began to eat at his mind. _What if I'm too late? Or too early? What if she's not there?_

Link shook his head, trying to rid himself of those negative thoughts. He still had a few more steps to take to get to his destination. Crouching down he made a run for it, trying to stay light on his feet. Lurking around dungeons in two lives trying to avoid Link-eating monsters gave him lots of practice.

Suddenly he found himself staring at the prettiest girl he knew. She was wearing that white and purple dress she had on all those years ago with the strange headdress that covered her golden hair. She faced the window, staring inside to get a glimpse at the man addressing her father the King.

Walking slowly toward her, Link stopped at the bottom of the steps. Sensing a presence behind her, the girl turned around. A gasp escaped her and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

Link gave her a smile, happiness shining in his blue eyes.

A happiness which turned to horror as she collapsed in a heap to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda's POV:

Zelda was silently trying to observe the proceedings between her father and the sinister-looking man from the desert. He kneeled before the throne, looking humble and beseeching the King to consider drafting a treaty between their nations. She couldn't see her father's face but could hear the skepticism in his tone as he addressed the Gerudo. Perhaps he was as suspicious as Zelda herself was.

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her and froze. It couldn't be Impa as she was in the throne room with her father, and a guard would have made himself known long before now due to their clinking armor.

Zelda whipped her head around and her hand flew up to her mouth after taking in the form of a young boy clad in green. A small gasp escaped her mouth, but she didn't recognize him.

Or did she?

Her head began to pound and her vision swam. Memories began to attack her mind viciously and she almost didn't feel it when she fell to the stone beneath her feet. She saw this boy doing dangerous feats, having conversations with her while she wore strange garb, playing her ocarina while she strummed a harp, and stabbing a monster in the head with a sword. All of this information entered her brain in what felt like an instant and eternity at the same time.

Zelda felt arms envelope her and her mind began to clear and her vision returned. She felt him pull her into his lap, cradling her head close to his chest and calling her name urgently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"L-Link?" The name left her lips automatically, like they knew what to say without her thinking about it. Yet Zelda knew it was his name. Somehow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General (non-specific)

"Zelda? Oh Zelda, you're ok!" Link exclaimed, pulling her tightly to his chest in an embrace. He let her go slightly and turned her face towards his own. "You're ok, right?"

The girl blinked, trying to come to her senses. "Y-yes, yes I think so." Zelda looked around, "What happened?"

"You looked at me and suddenly fell to the ground. I didn't know what was happening so I ran up and tried to wake you but your eyes were shut tight and you wouldn't open them. Then you said my name, and here we are." Link's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What was going on with you?"

Zelda furrowed her brows, "It was all very strange. I looked at you and my vision got all funny and my head started to hurt…" She turned her eyes away, worried he wouldn't believe what she was going to say. Sensing this, Link reassured her that he would, so she continued, "I found myself remembering things…but the memories don't make sense. They show you talking to me in strange places like volcanoes and ice caverns while I'm wearing strange clothes. You're playing my ocarina and I a harp…and you're killing a huge monster by stabbing it in the head with a sword."

Link nodded slowly, pain entering his eyes. "Zelda, those things really happened. You helped me save the world and defeat the evil ruler. These things happened…in another time."

"Another time? What do you mean?" Then she began to remember. "I…I sent you back. I sent you back seven years after we sealed away Ganondorf. I sent you back to now…" Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped, her eyes snapping to the window. "Ganondorf! He's in there…Link, we have to stop him! We can't let him take over again!"

Link quickly stood up and walked over to the window. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Zelda, that isn't Ganondorf."

"Yes it is! Link, look!" But when Zelda scrambled up to the window and looked again she noticed that there were differences. Yes he was Gerudo, but upon closer observation he clearly wasn't Ganondorf. "I-I just assumed…once I remembered everything my mind immediately thought it was him."

"It can't be Ganondorf because we sealed him into the Sacred Realm. Of course the Gerudo must have a king, but thankfully Ganondorf is not here to terrorize Hyrule. Not again."

Zelda nearly sagged into Link's arms, relieved beyond belief that she wouldn't have to worry any longer. "Thank goodness. Link, father is probably suspicious of the man simply because he's a Gerudo, not because he's necessarily evil."

"That's probably true Zel, and the King will do what he feels is right." Link pulled her close again.

"I'm just glad this is all over Link…now maybe we can both have a happy life." Zelda smiled, her eyes bright with unshed happy tears.

Link felt…strange. He felt the emotion of love that he learned to feel as an adult, but the thought of doing anything romantic like kissing on the lips didn't seem appealing. He supposed it was because he was actually just a kid and not the 17-year-old he was before. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she wanted…something. He realized that he probably wanted the same thing too. Innocent but not too mushy.

Zelda also felt that love but it was mixed with the urges of a childhood crush…meaning a kiss on the cheek would be absolutely perfect.

And that's precisely what she got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short and maybe not my best work, but I had the idea and just had to write about it. Have a great day and shoot me a review if it's not too much trouble


End file.
